


Why Bother With Love

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex grew up around parents that constantly fought which made him lose faith in love. One man he meets might just change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Bother With Love

Alex POV

I walked into the small diner that was close to the college I went to and found a table. I took out my laptop and set it on the table I was sitting at. I had to finish off an essay that was due in a few days.

“You are such a fucking bitch.” I heard someone whisper-yell at a table near me. I glanced over in the direction of the voice. I saw a man and a woman at a few tables away from me. 

“You always spend all my money!” the man continued, giving the woman a cold glare. 

“Well you always go out drinking! That's all you spend your money on!”

“You're never here Alex! You choose drinking over him!”

“You don't own me!”

I shook my head, trying to erase the memory and tried to concentrate on my laptop screen. 

I heard the clearing of a throat and looked up. I saw my waiter. He was holding a notepad in one hand, a pen between his fingers in the other, gently tapping the notepad; he had dark stubble, skunked hair, and dark brown eyes. I could've sworn his pupils dilated but his eyes were too dark to tell. He was... gorgeous. It felt like I forgot how to breathe for a moment.

He gave me a smile and I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. “Hey, can I get you anything?” he asked,

“Uh, just coffee, thanks.” I returned the smile. He wrote down the order and looked over his notepad at me, smiling again.

He left to turn in the order and I took a deep breath. There's hasn't been a guy that had been able to make me feel like that in a while. Or really ever.

I went back to trying to focus on my essay, waiting for my coffee, and blocking out the man and the woman from before. My waiter came back with my coffee. “There ya go.” he said, sending me another smile and left me to drink.

I lifted up the mug and was about to take a sip until I noticed a messy scrawl on the napkin the mug had been sitting on.

I get off at 1. 

He ended it with a smiley face. I glanced at him and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw the look he was giving me. A smile. I returned it and as if I was on autopilot, I nodded. He grinned, white teeth showing. I glanced at the time on my laptop and it read, 12:36pm. I felt myself smile. This guy is really attractive, maybe it won't be like my parents.

“You're causing a scene!” I heard the woman from before snap, brining me back to reality. 

I glanced back at the couple, suddenly feeling sick. I agreed to meet up with a guy. I promised myself that I wouldn't bother with love and relationships.

“This was a mistake! This whole marriage!”

“Fuck you!”

I took a deep breath. I was not going to cry in the middle of a cafe. Although maybe if I did I'd scare the guy off. Maybe he'd think I was a freak and decide not to pick up guys at cafes. 

I finished my coffee, putting down the money I owed plus a tip. and glanced at the time, 12:57pm. I didn't know what this guy had planned. I could try backing out now, even though I'd already agreed. I could leave right now, I could just run and never see him again. I could just leave a larger tip and write down an excuse on the napkin.

I was brought out of my thoughts my the clearing of a throat. I slightly jumped and looked up to see the man from before. He'd taken the apron he was wearing off, and he was grinning at me. 

“So, I didn't get your name.” he said.

“Oh, it's, uh, Alex” I said.

“Jack.” he replied. That smile didn't seem to leave his face. 

“So, do you often pick up guys while you're working?” I asked, corssing my arms on the table.

“No, but you're special.” he said, grinning.

“Really? What special about me?” I asked, not in a flirty way, but out of sheer confusion.

“I don't know. Something's drawing me to you.” he shrugged.

“Are you even allowed to flirt with customers?” I asked.

“Probably not. But I'm not on my shift now. Plus, you're cute.” he grinned.

“Mhm.” I mumbled. “So, what were you planning to do to me?” I asked.

“Ask for your number. Maybe ask for a date. Maybe I'd get you to fall in love with me. That's my plan at least.”

“A date?” I asked unsure. He nodded. I bit my lip, looking away from him. “Uh, I have to finish an essay for class.”

“I didn't mean right now.” he chuckled. “How about you give me your number? I'll call you.”

I licked my top lip. I wasn't sure how to answer. He waited for an answer. “Uh, how I about I give you mine? You can call me then?” he suggested.

I kept my head down, still not responding. I see his hand pick up the napkin that was still there. I looked up and I watched him go back to the counter. I could easily run while his back was turned. He talked to a man there and he handed Jack a pen. Jack wrote down something and came back to me.

“Here.” he set down the napkin. “My number, if you're interested.” he picked up the money for the coffee and his tip. I watch him hand the money to the man at the counter and soon left the cafe. I stared at the number on the napkin, and I surprised myself when I picked it up and copied the number into my phone.

…

I'd been staring at my phone for a few minutes, my finger hovering over the call button. I was seriously considering calling Jack. I don't know why. If we did date, it'll end. Love always ends.

“You are the most frustrating piece of shit I've ever met!”

“You're nothing like you were when we first met!”

I didn't even know what he was like. He was forward, I knew that much. And he seemed like that happy type. This wouldn't have been so difficult to forget about if I didn't find him so attractive. 

I took a deep breath and pressed call, pressing the phone to my ear, listening to it dialling. Maybe he forgot who I was. Maybe I had nothing to worry out.

“Hello?” I heard Jack's voice say.

I bit my lip. This was a bad idea. I can't do this. 

“Hello?” Jack said again.

“Hey, it's Alex.” I said. It was as if I was on autopilot again. The way words just slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

“Oh hey!” I could hear the smile in his voice. “So glad you called. I'm guessing my charming exterior worked?”

I let out a small laugh. “Yes! I got you to laugh.”

“Guess you did.” I replied.

“So, was there a reason you called?” he asked, a singe of hope in his voice.

“Uh, I'd like to take you up on that offer for a date.” I said.

“Great! You free Saturday night?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“Great! Give me your number and address and I'll pick you up at eight.”

“Uh, okay.” I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I gave him my number and address and hung up. I looked down at my phone, just now thinking about what I got myself into.

…

“Is this the point where you reveal you're a serial killer?” I asked. Jack had picked me up in his car, and refused to tell me anything about where we were going. 

“Damn, you figured it out.” he said jokingly, and I couldn't help but smile. “Yep. I pick up cute guys at cafes.” 

“At least you think I'm cute.” I smiled. “In all seriousness though, where are you taking me?”

“I was being serious!” he replied and I rolled my eyes, laughing anyway. “And it's a surprise. If you guess right, I might tell you.”

I looked out at the window. I could see the seaside. 

“The beach?” I asked, turning back.

“Yep!” he grinned. I hadn't been to the beach in a really long time. “Well, sort of.”

“You had to ruin it! You ruin everything!”

“It's always my fault, isn't it?”

“You okay?” he asked, giving me a concerned look. “You kind of zoned out for a second.” 

“I'm fine.” I said with a fake smile. 

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't push it. 

“Anyway, I love the beach.” 

“I haven't been in a long time.” I replied. 

“Lucky for you, you have me.” he said, grinning at me. 

I returned the smile and he parked his car in the parking lot by the beach. He stepped out of his car and I followed. He went to the trunk and opened it up to reveal and picnic basket and a blanket. He picked them up and smiled at me. 

I followed him to a grassy ledge that over looked the water. The shore was coming in as I looked down at the water. 

I looked back at a Jack. The blanket was set out and he opened up the basket. I sat next to him, crossing my legs. 

“That's cute.” I smiled at him. 

“Well, I'm not too bad at romance.” 

We talked and ate the food he brought. He was really funny, and he told great stories. Turns out he went to the same college as me. It was easy to relax around him. Soon, we were lying side by side, looking at the stars. 

While I was telling him a story from my childhood, I felt his arms snake under my neck and pulled me closer to him. I tensed up a little bit. 

“Oh, sorry.” he said, moving his arm away. “I'm pretty forward.” 

“Sorry. I'm just not much of a dater.” I replied. 

“Why?” he asked. 

I licked my lip. 

“Long story. I'll tell you someday.” I mumbled. 

“Is that a promise for a second date?” he asked. 

I turned my head towards him. “I guess so.” and I relaxed myself, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me hips and I felt his body relax, no doubt smiling. 

We stayed like that for a while, just lying in a comfortable silence, watching the stars and listening to the waves. 

“So, how often do you whisk guys off with your charms?” I asked. 

“Uh, I've had a couple boyfriends. There was this guy Alan; he was good but he ended up going back to his ex. Then this guy Zack, good guy, terrible relationship. 

“Did you ever wonder if it was worth it? Love, I mean?” 

“No. Love is worth a lot. My parents taught me and my siblings that; it's okay if love doesn't work out. It's no one's fault. But if you look hard enough, you'll find the right person.” 

“And how has that been going for you?” I asked. 

“I've dated a little, but this is the only good date I've had in a while.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm.” he mumbled. “I like simple. That's why I dragged you here.” he tightened his grip on me. “And you're special.” 

“How so?” I asked. 

“Don't know. I can just tell, though.” 

A smile grew on my lips. I hadn't felt like this with a guy in a long time, if ever. After another hour of talking, we decided it was time to turn in. He drove me home, Blink182 playing softly from the radio. 

“First Date needs to play.” I heard him mumble. 

I let out a small chuckle. “I like your stupid hair." 

He snorted. “Well, it's okay you didn't know what to wear." 

I giggled. Like actually giggled. Something about this guy made it really easy to laugh. 

“Dear God, you're adorable.” Jack said. 

He parked his car outside my apartment building and before I left I turned to him. “I had a lot of fun.” I smiled. 

“Good. I had a lot of fun too.” he smiled. 

He leaned forward, stopping inches before my face, so close I could feel his warm breath. My heart rate increased. 

“So what's the likelihood of me kissing you?” he asked. 

“What's the likelihood you'll miss the target?” I stuttered, the pun spilling out of my mouth. 

“Zero.” he replied. 

“You were meant to make a pun.” I whined playfully. He smiled at me and a moment later his lips were on mine. It was a short, sweet kiss but it was enough to make my heart race. He smiled at me when he pulled away and I returned it, stepping out of the car and going back upstairs. 

… 

I ran my hands down the dress shirt I was wearing, making sure there weren't any creases. I'd been seeing Jack for about two months now and tonight he insisted on taking me to a nice dinner. Not an overly fancy restaurant but still one of the nicer ones in the city. 

I can't say much about that emotional side of our 'relationship' because I was still holding back emotionally. We've gone as far as you can physically, which was great. That was the extent of my past relationships. I'd always end it before it can go too far. And this would probably be no different. 

I heard the buzz signalling someone was waiting downstairs. I went over to the speaker and pressed the button. “Jack?”

“Yep.” I heard his voice say and I involuntarily smiled. I buzzed him in and I quickly checked myself in the mirror again, making sure my hair was perfect. I don't know why I was so nervous about impressing him. 

I heard a knock at the door the was no doubt Jack. I took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal Jack. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants with a black tie. 

“Maybe you over did the black.” I joked. 

“You look nice too.” he shot back, smirking. 

“Did I need to wear a tie?” I asked. 

“You don't have to, but I guess if you want.” he shrugged. 

“I have one, hold on.” I rushed into my room. I only had one and I haven't worn it since my cousin's wedding. I wasn't entirely sure how to tie it. 

I went back to Jack and he was waiting for me at the door way. “Uh, could you...” I asked, holding the tie out to him.

He gave me a small smile. “Sure.” he replied, taking it from me. He folded up my collar and put it around my neck, quickly tying it. When he was done he gently pulled me by my tie and pressed his lips sweetly to mine. It was short, but somehow those always made my heart race. 

When he pulled away he smiled at me sweetly. “C'mon, we have reservations to get to.” 

I nodded, only a little flustered, and followed him out.

…

The restaurant was nice. It was low lit and quiet. Intimate, even. The perfect place for a date, I guess. 

I did like talking to Jack, there was no denying that. I liked listening to his voice and how happy he sounded when he talked about his family, music, his friends, and telling old stories. He always got a light in his eyes when he did.

“Can I ask you something a little more serious?” he asked. He bit his lip, his expression changing into a more serious one.

“I guess.” I replied.

“Why are you really resistant?” he asked.

“Of what?” I asked, even though I knew exactly what he meant. Why am I so resistant of letting him in.

He sighed. “Of getting close to me. If you told me you wanted to leave you alone, I would. But you called me first.”

“I don't know why.” I lied.

“Why? Why are you so scared to be in a relationship?” he asked. “I like you a lot. But you're just so guarded that it's hard. And makes me wonder why I should bother.”

That felt like a slap in the face. This is exactly why I didn't bother with relationships; no one is ever willing to try hard enough.

“It's hard for me to let people in.” I confessed. “For a lot of reasons.”

“Why?” he asked.

I was about to answer but the waiter came with our food. 

“Enjoy your meal.” he said.

“Thank you.” I muttered.

“Thanks.” Jack said smiling at him politely and the waiter before he left. He was a waiter at a diner, so I knew he smiled because the more pleasant the customer, the better. But I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. 

And that surprised me.

“So, why are you so guarded?” Jack asked.

I licked my top lip. “My parents.” I said. “They always fought when I was growing up.”

He gave me a sympathetic look. “Oh. Wow. And that just made you give up?”

“Kind of. I mean, I didn't completely deprive myself from dating, but no actual relationship.”

“Do you believe in love?” he asked. I was caught off guard by the question. He was so forward with it that is surprised me. He liked me, maybe that's why he was trying so hard.

I sighed. “I don't know. If it does, it definitely doesn't last.”

He bit his lip. “I think you need a little more faith.”

“So what, you think you can change my mind?” I asked, raising my brow.

He smiled and reached out for my hand resting on the table, taking a gentle hold of it. “If you'll let me. I promise we won't make your parents mistakes.” he whispered. “I do care about you. I know I haven't known you for that long, but I didn't say anything of the things I've said to hurt you, or to get into your pants for the record. I do like you a lot. A lot more than all the other guys I've dated.”

I chewed the inside of my cheek. Effort. He was actually willing to put in effort.

“All this effort went to waste!”

I still wasn't sure if it was worth it.

“Why are you so persistent with me?” I asked.

“Like I told you, you're special.” he said, smiling at me. 

“So what, you want to be boyfriends?” I asked.

“Lexi,” he replied using the nickname he coined for me. I liked that nickname, there's something about the way he said it that made me love it. “We already kind of are boyfriends. Call it what you want, we're pretty much boyfriends at this point.”

I knew he was right. I can call him whatever I want, but in the end among the nicknames, the dates, the sex; we're boyfriends.

“I guess you're right.” I responded. 

…

I'd been with Jack for six months. Each day was great. I'd been smiling a lot more, at least that's what everyone was telling me. I did feel a lot happier, acting like a teenage girl with a crush at times. My guard was coming down a lot. Jack was doing his hardest to prove to me that we're worth it. 

Right now we were taking a nice walk at a nice outside mall by the docks, holding hands. It was night, which I guess was the romantic side of it. 

“Look at all the lights!” Jack pointed out, grinning. The lights from the city were reflecting on the water, and it was quite beautiful honestly.

“The view is nice.” I admitted, smiling at the view.

“I like the other view a lot better.” I didn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking, I could hear it in his voice.

“Cheesy.” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

“But this view is a lot sexier.” he shot back. “Could look at it all day. Or forever.”

“Oh, so you only like me for my looks?” I teased.

“Yep, you are one sexy ass.” he said, bumping me playfully. 

I laughed softly. I looked at him and he was still looking at me. The lights were reflecting on his face. He leaned forward and he kissed me. It was short and sweet, but as always, it was enough to make my heart race.

When he pulled away, he was grinning at me. “What was that for?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Just felt like it. It's hard to not kiss you.”

I smiled at him. God, I always smiled at him. He made me feel so happy, elated, whole. 

“Jack?”

“Mhm?”

“I think I might love you.” the words were hard to get out, and I a small part of me regretted it. Because once you say those three little words you can't stop yourself from falling. When you don't say it, you can convince yourself you don't, push the feelings away, and end it with the person and forget about them. 

But there was something different about Jack.

He grinned at me, eyes sparkling.

“I think I might love you too.” he said and kissed me again. I kissed back of course, and this was a lot longer than our last. Especially since we're in public but the more dominate part of me didn't care.

When we pulled away, he wrapped an arm around me and I settled my head onto his shoulder, letting myself relax as we stared at the city lights. 

Maybe. Just maybe, we're going to last.

And I could tell Jack saw I could see that too.

…

Jack and I had been together for a year. In that time I was able to admit to him I loved him. It was hard but I was able to let myself fall. Maybe I didn't have one hundred percent certainty, something Jack deserved, but admitting I loved him was a big step for me and he understood that. 

Jack and I had moved in together a couple months ago. It was nice, admittedly. When he suggested we move in together, I was a little skeptical at first, mostly out of fear, but I eventually agreed. Next thing I knew, his stuff was being moved into my apartment. I can't say it's been perfect, we'd had dumb arguments but we were never at each other's throats. No real fights. Which was a real relief. I still didn't know how long we'd last. I'd be lying if I said I never had doubts. I didn't know how this will end. 

I could keep telling myself that we weren't 'serious', but I was meeting his family today for his sister's wedding, and that fact scared the shit out of me. That was a huge step, especially since he was so close with his family.

I kept brushing my jeans, making sure there were no creases and trying to calm my nerves.

“Relax.” Jack said next to me while he was driving. “They're going to love you.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, biting my lip.

“What's not to love about you?” he asked, grinning at me. 

“Be serious, I've never met a guy's parents before.”

“If it makes you feel better, you're the first guy I'm bringing to a family thing.” he offered. “And they're really excited to meet you. Especially May.”

I sighed, slouching in my seat. He was being way too calm about this. If Jack and I did have a future, I want to make a good impression on his family. I'd never had to go through the whole meeting the parents thing. Jack hadn't met my parents and I wasn't going to open that up until it was necessary.

We arrived at the garden where the wedding was being held. There weren't that many people, Jack had told me it was only going to be his sister's and fiance's close friends and family. Jack introduced me to his brother, his parents, a few of his cousins, and his sister's fiance. Jack did tell me I was the first boyfriend his family but so far his family was really nice. I met his sister after the wedding and she was really sweet. She even hugged me, saying she was happy to finally meet me. It was nice being around such a happy family instead of constantly being around yelling.

“So, what do you think of my family so far?” Jack asked as we danced along with the other couples. I didn't dance much but it was nice to just simply shuffle around while Jack and I were holding each other. One of my favourite songs was playing, that being Endlessly by The Cab. 

“They're nice.” I shrugged. 

“Told you it'd be fine.” he teased.

“It's just nice being around a more happy family.” I said.

“Mhm.” he smiled. He kissed my cheek and leaned forward a little so I could feel his breath on my ear. 

“I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly.” he mumbled along with the song into my ear. I smiled, relaxing against him, while we were cheek to cheek.

“Lo' you.” I mumbled. 

“You too.” he mumbled. “Endlessly.”

“Cheesy fucker.” I teased.

He pulled back so I could see his face and he bumped our noses together. “You love me for it.”

“Mhm.” I mumbled.

…

I arrived home later than usual that night. I called Jack to let him know since I didn't want him to worry.

Yeah, I'm still with Jack. It'd been three years now and I was genuinely happy. He still hadn't met my parents and as I was sticking to when it was completely necessary. 

I unlocked the door to our apartment and when I closed the door I dropped my keys to the floor.

The lights were dimmed, candles being the only source of light. There were rose petals on the floor and in the middle of the room was Jack on one knee holding a felt box.

“Alex,” he began, nerves taking over his voice. “Before I met you, I thought I wouldn't meet the right guy. I'd never had been able to click with one. But when I met you, something told me you were special. And that was confirmed after our first date. I love you so much, even the small things like your obsession with space and dogs, and when you twirl a strand of your hair when you're tired. I find that annoying as fuck but love it at the same time. I can't describe how happy you make me, but I'm always happier when I'm with you. And I want to be this happy for the rest of my life; so will you marry me?”

I was frozen in place. 

Marriage. He wanted to get married. Yes, I was happy. Beyond happy. But marriage? If I didn't have so many doubts about relationships and marriage, I would've immediately said yes. But I did have the childhood I had, viewing nothing but a failed marriage. 

Jack caught onto my silence, and his face dropped, disappointment replacing the previous hopeful look. He stood up, closing the box. 

“Jack...” I began biting my lip. 

“It's fine Lex. If you're not ready then you don't have to say yes.” he said, walking over to turn on the light. The flash of light hurt my eyes, causing me to squint before my eyes adjusted. 

“It's just... you know what I grew up around.” I said, trying not to cry at the sight of his disappointment. “I do love you. Fuck, I love you so much. And this is just so sweet, the rose petals, the candles, the fucking speech. It's so fucking sweet. I'm just not ready to get married.”

“It's fine.” he repeated. “We don't have to get married if you don't want to.” There was still disappointment in his voice. 

“How about I ask you when I'm ready?” I blurted. “Like, since you already did it.”

He glanced back at me. “You sure?”

I nodded. “Yeah. It probably won't be as good as your proposal though.” I smiled, hoping it'll make him feel better.

He nodded. “Okay.” He still looked sad by my rejection, of course he is. So I pulled him into a hug.

“I'm sorry.” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“S'fine.” he replied, returning the hug, nuzzling against my hair.

…

Three more years passed. Jack acted like the night he proposed never happened and I did the same. Our relationship was no different than it was the night he did propose. It wasn't weaker but it definitely wasn't strong enough to make me even consider marriage. He hadn't given me a reason to. He was a great boyfriend and I never saw a reason to end it, I also just didn't see a reason to go as far as marriage at the same time.

Tonight he went out drinking with some of his friends. I stayed home since I had some work to finish off. Jack had promised he wouldn't get home late.

It was 2:30 in the morning when Jack came home. I was beyond the point of pissed; I was furious. 

I stood up from my spot on the couch. “You're late.” I said harshly.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. “You're point?”

I was a little taken aback by his attitude. “Excuse me?” 

“You don't control me Alex!” He replied. “It's not like we're married or anything.” He said bitterly. 

“Don't bring that up!” I argued. Why would he bring that up? 

“Oh, sorry for being sad and shit because you rejected my proposal. After I did it in the most romantic way I possibly could!” 

“I can't believe you right now. You said you understood!”

“What the fuck was I supposed to say? I love you so much! Why don't you want to marry me?” he asked as tears starting rolling down his face.

“You know why. I told you a few months into dating why.”

“Am I not worth it?” he asked looking hurt.

I took a deep breath. “I love you so much. But I didn't grow up around happy parents. I went through constant fights and a messy divorce. They don't even speak to each other anymore!”

“I'm leaving!”

“Good! No one will miss you!”

“It was horrible.” I continued. “When my dad left.” I swallowed the lump in my throat.

He sighed. “I'm sorry.” he said. “I just... I just love you so much. I still remember the first day we met. I was working at the cafe, and I thought you were cute. Took a chance with a note and gave you my number. I was actually really happy when you called me because there really was something about you. I wasn't sure what, or even now I don't. But it's been there since the day we met. Our first date and how I felt, I knew right then that there that I might have finally found the right guy for me. And every single fucking day I love you more. That's why I want to marry you, and I have so much faith in us. That's why I've been waiting for the past three years. I guess tonight I got fed up. Like, Rian's married, Beau got engaged. I just... I don't even know. I just got upset.”

And that when I knew. He does want to put effort into a marriage. He really would. Of course he is; he'd been hanging around me for six years, three of those waiting for me to ask him.

And he's right. He's absolutely right. 

I stepped forward and hugged him. “I'm sorry.” I mumbled. “I really do love you too. So much.”

He cupped my cheek and stroked my cheek bone, pecking my lips.

“Marry me.” I breathed as my face was cradled in his hand.

“You're not just asking because I really want to, are you?”

I shook my head. “No. Everything you just said... you're definitely worth it.” I smiled and felt his wipe away the tears that were running down my cheek.

And I was right. He was worth that risk I took.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been put off and put on and I just couldn't finish it. But yay! I finished it!
> 
> And if you didn't already guess, it was inspired by the Taylor Swift song, Mine.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://caraphatash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
